The National Academy of Medicine?s Leadership Consortium for a Value & Science-Driven Health System provides a trusted venue for national leaders in health and health care to work cooperatively toward their common commitment to effective, innovative care that consistently adds value to patients and society. Consortium Members are leaders from core stakeholder communities brought together by their common commitment to steward the advances in science, value and culture necessary for a health system that continuously learns and improves in fostering healthier people.